Good Enough
by PandaTyrant
Summary: One night was all it took. It was just curiosity, curiosity that changed into an addiction. Know our favorite magical cat has to deal with not only falling in love with a girl, but a witch. And she can't tell anyone. But what if keeping this quiet not only means the death of her friends, and Mizune...but also herself? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Disclamer

Good Enough disclamer.

Yes this is a Yuri fanfiction with the two characters Mizune and Blair from the anime/manga Soul Eater.

[If you don't know what yuri is look it up]

My disclamer is quite obvious and I mean to offend no one,

First off this site is titled right? So obviously I'm a fan. Wich means I don't own anything.

And before you comment about my grammar and writing style read this. I don't originally speak English. I did my best! I hope you love it like I do.

Below should not be read by anyone. I warned you. I am also not responsible for any STD's that could be contracted by reading what is below.

I plan to uplaod a chapter every week. If I don't and you yell at me you obviously need a life. Because in mine shit happens and just because I love you don't mean I owe you shit.

I love you, know enjoy. But seriously. I want your children.


	2. Chapter 1

Good Enough

Chapter 1

"This is so uncool, not to mention annoying." Soul kicked some rocks and watched them pitter patter down the road, but as the rocks came to a stop his partner walked infront of him and turned around to face him. He stopped to aviod hitting her. "What is it Maka?" Crossing her arms she sighed and tilted her head towards her friends.

"Lord Death said that there was witch activity. And unfortunatly my father and all of the other available Death Scythes aren't available right know, so we are just supposed to scope the scene and not engage unless needed." The female miester looked at one person in particular. "I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE UNLESS NEEDED." "Yeah yeah yeah I got it, I got it, I got it." Everyone knew him better.

It WAS Black Star after all. Always screaming "I will surpass god!" Honestly Maka had no idea why Tsubaki was his partner. He was so loud and arrogant but she was the excact opposite. Not to mention how developed she was, it wasn't her fault but it made her miester look even younger. She was only 14-16 years old. She was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of japanese descent. The young weapon wore a yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the right side of her chest. She had a dark brown scarf and one dark brown stocking on her right leg that started just above the knee and white boots. Her sash looked like Black Star's except it was around her waist. She had long black hair tied up in a pontytail with large innocent indigo eyes. Tsubaki saw that Maka was concerned for her miester. She mouthed 'I'll keep him under controll.' with wich Maka replied with a gratefull nod and started walking again. But to be honest she was worried too.

One member however was happily skipping around singing a song she apparently just made for this occasion. "We are goin' on a witch hunt! Spells and gouls with tricks," the young girl gripped both hands together with her index and middle finger on one hand sticking out like a gun, "pow pow bang! We gettin' us a witchy woman!" The song only made her older sister scared, wich caused her to cling onto her younger sibling with white knuckles, much to her amusement. "P-p-patty don't talk about stuff like that!" "Hehehe, i'm sorry sis."

Suddenly they all stopped when Maka pointed to the sky. "What's that?" They all looked were the young brunette was pointing and saw that there were little black dots moving in the sky. Like small little black shooting stars. But they kept getting closer...as if they really were falling... The objects suddenly picked up speed. Down, they all suddenly flew down. Right for them.

No one knew what happened next. There was a wooshing noise, a bright light, and everyone was face down in the dirt. Someone was screaming, "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!" Her friends were scrambling to get back on their feet. "What in the hell whas that!?" None of them knew, so they looked to Maka for guidance.

She opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly. Holding her left hand to to her mouth she lifted her index finger signaling them to be quiet. Using her other hand she pointed to the debris.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...except that half of the block looked as though a war had happened. It was caught being the mediator of destruction and an explosion. Scorched bricks, few walls, and roofing that came tumbling down at the slightest breeze was the only evidence left of a once surburban neighborhood. Then they heard it. Soft and first, but then it began to grow. It was someones footsteps, footsteps of someone confident. Confident and powerfull.

Death The Kid, also known as Kid by friends and family, flicked his wrists wich his weapons would understand as a signal to take thier forms as pistols. He would never admit it, but he loved watching them transform. The way thier bodies would be engulfed in a bright pink light as they spun up into the sky. Then two pistols would emerge still spinning, and come land into his hands perfectly. It was all so beautifully symmetrical he would have cried.

"Tusbaki!" His friend the "assasin" ofcourse would not know the need or importance of the element of surprise againts a witch so he shouted his weapons name wich caused her to flinch and look around nervously. She too tranformed into her weapon form, her chaine wrapping around him protectivly as he gripped her sickled ends. "Let's get 'em yahoo!" "Black Star, please be quiet." She tried, as usuall, and failed. He was so stubborn.

Looking over a bit he saw that Soul was already half way there, his left arm taking the form of a blade as he and maka joined hands. Then with a flash of a white light, he was in his scythe form with Maka gripping him with the confidence that only a prized student of the DWMA could have. "Ready Soul?" "Tch," showing a flashy a grin wich reaveled his abnormally sharp teeth was his only response.

The footsteps stoped causing everyone to tensen, maka looked to everyone, "Here it comes..." "Hey big sis, what's that?" "What's what patty?" "I think I see someone who wants to play games!" "Where?"

In the blank space in wich a weapons mind resides in thier alternate form, wich none of them really could understand to be true, Patricia "Patty" stood with her sister Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson. They could see eacthother, though they couldn't see Tsubaki or Soul. Perhaps it was because of thier shared blood, or maybe it was because they had the same weapon form. Who knows? Patty pointed to where most of dust had acumilated. Liz took note and vocalized the position for her miester. "About 95 ° To your right kid. On that building." Nodding kid repeated what his weapon had said so the others would hear.

Everyone strained thier eyes but couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything!" "Be paitent Black*Star." Maka closed her eyes and felt a familiar feeling. She never told Soul, or anyone for that matter, that in order to see souls she had to go through something painfull everytime. Normally her eyes were made to were she had no pupils even though she could see just fine without them. Soon after becoming a miester she found that she could split her iris's a bit creating a hole in the middle, creating a pupil. She did it often when needed or curious even though it caused her much pain. A docter once suggested that she was born that way for a reason. Even though he said it in a way she still has difficulty understanding today, "The moment you walked in here you had a look of otherness, its as though your eyes see things much to far, with thoughts that have a potential to wander of the edge of this world..."

Opening her eyes she looked again, the dust had dissapeared and there was a siloutte like Patty had said. But she could see something that the younger Thompson sister couldn't. There was a soul in the middle. This person was good at hiding there soul wavelength.

"Anything?" She looked at the blade of her scythe partner. In the shimmering metal of jagged black and red she could see him. "Yeah, but not enough." He nodded, "ready when you are."

Soul had something unique about him, just as his miester Maka did. Being a musicion he could hear the soul and it's wavelength, unlike Maka as she can only see it. Though he could only access this through a soul resonance, wich not only did that, but improved his miesters sensitivity towards souls as well.

As they began Soul was once again was in the black room. A room wich was created in his mind after the "accident" with Crona in wich they exchanged blood. The candles were lit, the piano was ready, and his tuxedo was as black as ever. Maybe this time he could aviod an encounter with that thing... Sitting down he stretched his arms and fingers gazing down at the keyboard. All of the white and black keys staring back at him as though it were an evil chess board and he was about to make the first move. Bringing his hands down slowly he put his ring finger on a key and waited. The gears began spinning and their souls connected. He brought his hands down violently and played a minor chord, black and purple lights streaming from the pressed keys.

Maka smiled, she could hear it, even though it was faint, "Soul-" "I'm on it." Unlike his meister the music from this soul was coarsing through him. Vibrating in his eardrums. "Do you recognize the notes soul~ Or do you need my help? Hmmm?" Damnit it was that goblin thing again. "No thanks, I can do this on my own." The only response he recieved was a chuckle. Growling he began to play, A... "Ok soul."

She stopped resonating with him. He was no longer in the black room in wich he sighed in relief. Kid looked at her, "Well?" Gripping Soul tighter than neccesary she gritted her teeth, "It's a witch alright."

On that Black Star took his "que" and raced forward, even though he couldn't see anything. Thrusting an arm forward he launched Tsubaki into the unknown mist of dust. The witch had dodged his attack. Though he failed at hitting her, the dust had been cleared through the motion alone. "I want you to see my face nice and clear when I take your soul, so stop hiding in that shit and fight!" The witch had disappeared from view but the response he recieved was a very small rock hitting him in the eye.

"AUGH MY EYE!" The miester had dropped his weapon and was franticly rubbing his eye. Tsubaki, the said dropped weapon, had regained her human form and was trying to help him. "Don't rub it Black Star you'll scratch it!"

"Hmph." With a slight gasp Black Star was launched backwards from a kick to to head. "Black Star!"As the weapon ran to her miester the others were able to get a good look at their foe.

It was a woman who appeared to be 21-30 years old. She was quite tall with curves in all the right places. She had short pink hair that framed her face with very deep amber eyes. She wore two conicle shaped cloaks, one begining below her chin stoping around the chest area wich barely covered her large breasts, the other begining below her stomach stoping above her feet. Both cloaks were black with white trimming and vertical stripes. She wore a hat that looked somewhat like a mouse, the tip forming a nose and the flaps forming ears and eyes. Her bellybutton had six tattoo like markings around it. This was not just any witch they were up againts. This witch was about to change their lives, and her name was Mizune.

The job was done. Eureka had gotten the ingrediants they needed for one of Lady Medusa's new potions when little DWMA brats showed up. They were getting a bit close too. The five sisters gathered around their friend and chi'd her the news of the upcomming threat. She looked scared.

"Maybe I can cause a distraction by blowing something up ribbit." "Chi chi ch-chi. Chi." "Your right, that would be to obvious." Suddenly the sisters began to chi all at once. "I can't understand you guys when you do that ribbit!" Talking amongts themselves they settled thier plan. The eldest turned towards Eureka, "Chi chichi chi, chi chi-i chi ch chi."

"No I will not! Ribbit!"

"Chi."

"No."

"Chi."

"No!"

"Chi."

"No!"

"Chi!"

Eureka opened her mouth but then shut it when they heard someone scream a name. Something about assasins and video games...? Eureka looked very distressed.

The eldest sister began snapping her fingers to a sort of jazz rythem and began their incantation. The other siblings joined quickly and upon stacking themselves upon one another combined into their x5 form. Mizune quickly grabbed her shoulder's and began whispering harshly, "Listen, I don't give a damn what you say or think right know. You have the stuff know go. I'll lead them away from you and we can meet up later." Knowing her friend all to well she clamped a hand over her mouth stopping any objection from being said. "Just make something explode, it will be easier getting their attention that way." Eureka could tell they...she...yeah she was serious and was not about to take no for an answer.

"Ok...ribbit." She couldn't look her friend in the eyes even though Mizune smiled, a rare sight. "Know make scarce of yourself." Her frog-like friend nodded and with a quick spell made some of her infamous tadpole bombs, one of wich was abnormally large wich she would use as transportation. "Where do you want me to do it? Ribbit."

The mouse witch flicked her wrists in dismisall and looked the other way, "I don't care." Eureka sighed. "Good luck, ribbit." Her tadpoles looked eager, and were quickly sent out to do their job, wich they did very well. "That explosion looked like it did what was intented, and more."

She walked to were she suspected the students would be but the cloud of dust was very thick, too thick to see through. It was obvious that there were children behind it though...if she heard right one identified her as a witch. Oh shit!

A chained sickle came slicing through as though the air was as thick as butter. It was a close call. Landing upon one of the buildings that was recently demolished, she looked at the miester who threw the weapon at her. It was a young boy who appeared to be of japanese decent.

He must have been about 13-15 years old. The most stricking thing thoguh was his spiky blue hair, the spikes where in the shape of a star... It was sad, he didn't appear very tall at all, but the muscular build was ridiculous! The outfit was a sleevless black shirt with a funnel collar. His trousers were white that turned black from the knee down, just short on being full length. On the front of the collar two short stripes of grey adorned with rivets streched down from the top, down to the breast of his shirt. Similar material that wrapped around his neck took the form of a scarf, around his wrists, and in the form of a belt. On the boys hands he wore dark grey fingerless gloves with what looked like to be heavy wrist weights. There was a band going across each that adorned a star. His footwear was very basic. Black boots with white tips, and another star shape visible on the toe of each foot. There also seemed to be a tattoo of a star on his right shoulder...

'He must be really obsessed with stars.'

'I guess, thats the norm. for a wannabe star-clan child.'

'I think he might be one...he's really toned too! Mmm mmm!'

She shook her head vigoursly, the last thing needed would be those vioces right know. "...fight!" 'What a cocky little bitch!' She could agree with that one. Looking down at the mess wich was know the ground there was a small pebble that the witch picked up. 'I bet you he cries like a little-' Giving her head one last good shake she tossed the small rock directly into his eye.

That was ten minuted ago.

After fighting the students the one called "Kid" shot her. It didn't hurt that bad but it left her in the open wich a blue-haired boy took advantage of. Know she was desperetly trying to flee the city. "Umpf."

She slumped into an alleyway behind a trashbin. It smelled like fish back there. Not to mention everything was wet and muggy for no good reason. She loooked out gripping her stomach, wich still hurt like a bitch, seeing how far the kids were behind.

"Nng!" Looking down at the ground she could see the mess she just made. Most of the contents were obscured from view due to the large amount of blood, and it was obvious she was in no condition to fight back. "That child hits remorselessy...He even caused me empty my stomach..." "Well well well...fancy seeing you here. And with all that blood too!"

That mocking voice...know where had she heard it before? She felt something soft and fuzzy touch her lower abdomin. "Miss me?" 'Ugh! Not her!'

It was a small black cat with almost glowing bright yellow eyes. The cat wore a collar with a small medalion that had three triangles engraved on it to resemble a pumpkin. She also wore a small black witches had that curled at the end. This cat was known as Blair, or Bu-tan by the boys at clubs.

"What do you want." Blair grinned mischeviously, obviously enjoying herself. "I was just on my nightly walk when I saw this big explosion! It was so big...and scary! I thought my friends were hurt so I was on my way to help. Then I heard what sounded like a drunk "loosing his cool" back in this allyway so I went to investigate. And who did I find? A witch! But not just any witch oh no. It's you! The Mizune sisters...minus one member that is-"

At that comment the witch lept towards the cat in an attempt to strangle her, but she was to slow and wounded. "Ohhhh did I strike a nerve? Well you missed so try again. I don't mind playing with you untill Maka arrives." Blair's tail began twitching eargerly, but all Mizune did was give her a spine-chilling stare. "Cat got your tounge?" When she didn't say anything Blair tilted her head.

"To soon?" Mizune looked around and sighed in defeat. "I require your aid."

"Huh?"

"Your soul can obscure the connotation of my soul."

"...English please."

"I need your help."

"I got that part." Mizune growled in pain and frustration.

"Your soul has a magical sense in your wavelength..."

"Mmhmm."

"But everyone knows your not a witch and your a ally of the DWMA..."

"Yeah..."

"So if you were to help me hide, know one would wonder or be suspicous of the magic wavelength around you, especially if I use Soul Protect."

"And why would I do that?"

"...I can pay you back in whatever shape, way, or form."

Blair looked up into the sky thoughtfully. "I dunno..." Mizune knew what she wanted. "Do I have to?" There was that devilish smirk again. Wincing at the waves of pain comming from her stomach she swallowed her pride, wich took alot of work. "Please. I-I b-be-beg you..." she had never seen that annoying cat look more pleased about anything than she was right know.

"Ofcourse I will! Pu-pu-pum-pumkin!" With a puff of purple smoke she was in her vulgarious human form.

She looked young, tall (even though Mizune was slightly taller), sexy, with a very alluring figure. Mizune wasn't afraid to admit to that. Not to mention very large breasts. Her hair was violet and short with long strands on each side of her face that curled up and around to resemble a cats tail. The collar she wore as a cat could still be seen. The black witch's hat was also slightly bigger, wich initially hid her two cat ears that had a fluffy pink tip. She still retained her bright yellow cat eyes. When smiling two little sharp fangs, like a cats, could be seen.

Blair crossed her arms looking down at the pitifull condition of the mouse-witch. "Well you mi-" Her head snapped quickly in the other direction, faster than any human could manage. It stopped her in mid sentence. It was faint but she could hear Maka and the others aproaching.

Without even turning she started giving Mizune instructions, "Ok, their on their way. I suggest you use that 'soul protect' thingy you were talking about. Maka will think she was just detecting my soul. Stay here." The cat-lady didn't turn to see if she nodded or not but walked out to greet her friends.

As usuall Maka had her greyish-blonde hair in two adorable side ponytails. Her red plaid skirt was covered with dirt, what a shame. The black cloak, wich covered the usuall school attair she wore, with white sleeve tips and white gloves was also dirty as well. The miester looked determined, her green pupiless eyes looking around furiously. Like her friend Black Star she looked around 13-16 years old.

"Blair is that you?!" Blair ran up to them, "You guys ok!? I saw that gaint explosion and I got worried..." Kid answered for her, "It was a witch, we are all fine." Black Star flexed to confirm the statement. "Yeah and speaking of witches have you seen one? She's probobly crying her eyes out because she's scared the GREAT BLACK STAR will get her." Trying to look concerened and confused, instead of annoyed, she shook her head 'no'.

To be honest she felt bad for Maka as her friends started yelling at her, saying her senses were slipping. Half of her wanted to confirm it... 'Ugh that witch better make it worthwile.' "I'm telling you guys it wasn't Blair I was sensing! It was that witch, I swear it!" Soul responded, a big mistake.

"Blah-blah-blah. People just don't disappear like that Maka. Just accept that sh-" "MAKA CHOP!" Bringing a book down hard onto the head of the scythe she easily K.O.'d her partner. Blair reminded herself to ask where she keept those later.

Kid turned to her, even though the others were filthy he looked spotless. It must be his OCD thing about symmetry. Wich to her was stupid, he wasn't even symmetrical himself! Always wearing the same black tuxedo with various white stripes (all symetricly placed ofcourse) with his fathers skull on his collar. (his daddy was Lord Death) He was extremly pale with metal skull rings on both of his middle fingers. One stunning thing though would be his eyes, half yellow and half amber rings. Like two circles, or a dart board. The part were he wasn't symmetrical though would be his hair. It was black and short wich cutely curled outwards at the bottom. Ofcourse it was aranged OCD-OK but no matter how many times the young reaper would try to dye his hair, he could not get rid of the three white horizantal lines that started directly in the middle and then continued only to cover half of his head.

"Ok then we will be on our way. Have a nice night Blair." "You too Kid!" They all walked away quickly, still giving Maka hell. Blair sighed and walked back to the alleyway. On her way there she looked up at the moon.

It still looked creepy. That grin with blood dripping from its mouth gave her chills. She knew that it represented innocent blood being spilled but where did it come from? 'That's a question for a later time I guess...'

"Hey the coast is clear. Oh, and I guess I should ask are you OK?" She peered her head in, 'it smells good back here!' but didn't see her. It was just an empty alleyway. "You dead?" Upon recieving no response she walked back out highly pissed. "You did NOT just use me as a distraction!?"

"No I didn't-" "Aaaah!" Blair jumped up in fright, her hair classicly standing straight up like a scared cat's. She turned around and there the mouse witch was, standing right behind her, even though slumped over and using the wall for support. "Don't do that!" Staring at the ground Blair calmed down quickly as she took deep breaths and began rubbing her temples with one hand. The other one was on her hip.

"What?" Looking up from the ground the cat woman stated, "And why were you behind me and not in the alleyway?" Mizune shrugged much to Blair's annoyance. "I had to make sure you were actually sucouring me instead of making me a sitting duck." The cat lady sighed and slumped over towards the ground almost touching it, "Why do you have to use such big words all the time?"

The other woman shrugged again, "It's not my fault your fatuous." Blair looked up not letting Mizune see her gritt her teeth, she knew atleast that was an insult. "But can we cut the small-chat, I need to repose. 'Rest' incase you didn't get that."

The magical cat turned around and thought for a moment or two before turning around abruptly with her left hand and pointed index finger upin the air. With her right hand she had snapped her fingers. "Got it!" "Hm?"

Blair had never told anyone, it was a gaint magic-persons-only-or-you-die-seceret, but there was an illegal underground 'hotel' in the slum part of Death City. It was old and abandoned when a friend of hers found it, fixed it up like new, and then started refuging magical creatures of all kinds. For the right payment ofcourse. One time her friend had described herself, "Like that black lady who helped slaves cross the border. Except i'm not black, old, and ugly. And this ain't no godamned 'underground railrode'! This is an 'underground church of god' (obviously not true)! Get on my level Tumbman-what's-your-face-it." She was very sarcastic and had a southern accent. But the whole thing was 'sorta 'black market'. Everyone knew about it. The people who used it were everywhere. But only with the right connections could you get in. Not to mention it was illegal.

She took a big breath and began to explain, "OK. There is this place refer'd to as the 'Underground Misionary'. I'm sure you've heard of it, and if you've heard of it you know what the purpose of it is then. Well my friend owned and founded the place and I think I can get you a room for a night or two. But if you tell anyone, they will hand you over to the DWMA a.s.a.p. without hesitation."

The other woman sighed with relief and nodded. She was actually impressed/thankfull Blair had connections like that. "How far away?" The violet haired cat turned her head to the right, "Not very far in cat-o-miles but in human perspective...hmmmm...on the other side of the city." Mizune slapped herself on the forehead. "And how am I supposed to cross town without being percieved by the students pursuing me?" With a shrug Blair turned back into her cat form, "Just stick to the shadows I guess." "We're screwed."

Later.

"Ugh, huh? Adhuc sum vivus surrexerit!" She ignored the confused look Blair gave her, for when your polylingual (you speak every language in the world) you sometimes slip by accident. "I said we made it." "Oh..."

It was hard to see untill her 'savior' lit one of her conjured pumpkin candles. "We just made it across town, we still have to go down the tunnel and get you in." The scene was like something from a Stephen King book. The It or maybe Insomnia. If you read him it's your pick.

The easiest way to describe it would be it was like a sewer tunnel with large concrete walls. Blair led her in. The air was very moist, damp, and cold. 'I'd prefer to drink my water and not breath it thank you.' The area had a chilling feel about it and it got worse the deeper you went in.

Eventually they started walking in water. Atleast she hoped it was water. It didn't get to deep as that cat could still walk with it only dampning the fur up to her belly. There were bugs and vegetation of all sorts crawling up the walls and swimming in the water. It was utterly disguisting. Soon they come across and problem.

Infront of her, the tunnel was bar'd shut and liquids of unknown content were pouring down a gaping hole that had appeared. The hole bowl'd out before actually forming a hole. Whatever fell down there wasn't getting back out. Did she mention it smelled awfull? You could taste it without even opening your mouth. Though her guide seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Come on."

"What!?"

"We jump."

"Oh no we don't." Blair sighed. Almost wanting to laugh and how digusted she was with everything. It wasn't bad once you knew the truth.

"Mizune, what your seeing isn't real."

"?"

"It's all a spell that messes with your senses. Not even an insane person would want to jump into a toilet bowl. If you could stand the smell that is. So it keeps intruders out."

"So it is all just a fabrication?"

"Mhm hm."

"Then what is actually there."

"Well the spell has it's limits. It only effects you starting at the mouth of the cave and ending right here. Once we've crossed the spell's borders you can see for yourself. But I know you don't trust me so i'll have to ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, have you ever been to Vegas?"

"Well considering that Death City is in Nevada just like Las Vegas and I reside near Death City that would be a safe conjecture."

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Well it looks like a 'Mini Vegas' down there."

"I could care less if it was the cure to cancer down there. You jump first." Predictable.

"Pu-pu-pumkin." With another puff off smoke she was in her human form. Typical, only wearing a black tanktop that was cut to show her midriff and cleavage (lots of cleavage), long black fingerless gloves, and a little purple skirt. With black panty hose and her witch hat gone (probobly stored away somewhere using magic) she looked like an an anime fangirl going to a goth concert.

Turning to face the person she was saving she flashed a big grin and jumped feet first. What happened next made Mizune's jaw hang wide open. When blair had jumped through it was like she pierced a liquid veil of some kind. Upon impact the whole area looked like it was just painted on a sheet of fabric and was allowing Blair to melt through without ripping it. Once she passed through she however was no longer visible. What was visible was the spell recovering from the pass. The veil-like-covering was shaking and rippling like someone had thrown a rock into water.

The rescuey dicided to jump.

It was one of the most obtuse experiances the mouse witch had ever had. The veil felt like water that wasn't wet. She just went right through. Once through however everything had turned black like her senses turned off. Falling. She could tell she was falling.

Before hitting the ground she abruptly stopped, wich knocked what little wind she had out of her, hovered then fell. The wounded witch grouned as she tried to regain her breath and slow down her heart beat. "What did you think? Fun isn't it!" "You're...insane," she panted between breaths. "Oh yeah I should have told you about the drop, stop, and fall...Oh well."

"I know...you did...that...on purpose." Once her face was pryed away from the ground she gave Blair the most intense 'death-look' she had gave to anyone. All that weeaboo-cat-girl did was stick out her tounge. "Instead of being pissed why don't you take a look around?" The woman took a deep bow and gestured to her surroundings with her right hand. "Tah-dah."

It was no hotel. It was a glitzy city situated in the underground system of Death City surrounded by dark black rocks that looked like an eternal night. It was surreal, fast-paced and almost a hyper-reality. This was a medium-sized city, that lives in the present, all day, and all night. The events were plastered around town on all of the billboards. Flashy bright neon signs. If you walked around in this city, you would have to be blind not to know what was happening up-to-date. You know what happens when you throw a rock into a still pond or jump through the veil of a spell? Ripple after ripple is formed. This is the 'Underground Misionary' except the ripples of growth are not in water, rather they are rippling across as an underground city. "Oh my god..."

Mizune was absolutly hypnotized and couldn't bring herself to look away. It was absolutly amazing. "I know, I felt the same way when I saw it the first time. But you can stare at it all you want, just not on my time. Come on let's find you a room."

Blair walked forward not minding the sized crowds thronging the streets. There was lots of noise. Racing after so as not to lose her she became entangled in the crowd. People were bumbing into her, hitting her, shoving, yelling, and was pretty sure if she fell they would trample her without a second thought. 'We don't have to use soul protection anymore. Fly us the hell 'outta this mess!'

The mouse witch did so quickly and upon activating her rocket boosters flew out of the crowd, causing some gasps, cureswords, and 'aahhhs'. Once on the other side she immediatly began looking for that bitch.

There were just to many people to tell apart from. You thought it would be easy trying to find a cat/lady with violet hair and cat ears in a crowd. Not this crowd. There were people with slimy scaly skin, horns, brightly colored hair, wings, gills, you name it they had it. Someone suddenly tapped Mizune's shoulder.

It looked like a girl of about 16-18 years in age. She wore a black cloak that was buttoned from below her chin down to were a bellybutton would be. The cloak than opened and spread outwards before ending in jagged edges with holes. Tight white skinney jeans, black converses, rainbow hair with horns. Though one eye was covered by some red and yellow bangs. The visible one was purple and spiked. She looked neat enough. "Are you lost?"

The strange girl had an accent Mizune couldn't decipher, but she nodded. With a motion to follow her they tangled thier way through thick and thin of what seemed to be endless crowds. Soon the girl lead her into a hotel. The inside plaza was amazing.

The walls looked like ancient sand-stone bricks. There were hieroglyphics on the walls wich she could read. "I have done no evil! I have given to the poor, fed the hungry, and housed the homeless. Judge me as fair as I have been to the needy in my life and may the scale tip in my favor. " Just typical egyption blessings. There was satue of anubis that stood in the center. It was made of black onyx and looked as smooth as the day it was first carved. Couches, plants, rugs, and the service desks were all themed to an egyption lifestyle. They got ablout 87% of it right.

"Blair I found her. She's alive." "Oh good!" Wait a second. "How in the HELL did you get over here, that crowd was relentless." Crossing her arms she walked up to the bitch and got face to face with her. Before any more could be said or done the rainbow haired girl seperated them. "Uhn uh. Not in my hotel."

"Wait a minute, your hotel?"

"Yes'm it is. The hotels name is Coruks but my names Vendetta, and Blair is a good friend of mine. But if you'en here piss me off you'll be doin' room service dead or alive."

The savior of mice noticed the tension. "OK. It's ok she's just hurt. Can we have a room please? She needs to up recooparerta-thingy-she-said-earlier." "She what?" "That means rest," she looked at Mizune, "Did I say that atleast halfway right?"

Before anything else could be said, the wounded witch began feeling sick. It was like nausea and a feeling of sudden coldness, she broke out in goosebumbs all over. Then her vision began to falter, black dots and tunnel vison. It became hard to hear, all the noise and conversation had just faded away. Then suddenly it was gone. All hearing and vision was gone. It was like someone was trapped underwater, but the water was to thick to move in. Soon she was gasping for breaths and collapsed. Her senses failed. She had passed out.

'What was that noise?' Everything was rushing by, as if in the middle of traffic or flying through the air. There was quiet murmering. One or two voices. Maybe three, it was hard to tell. 'Try to open your eyes.' It would'nt work, she knew better. Her eyelids felt like sandbags were weighing them down. Something soft touched her forehead. Checking temperature maybe?

'Let them know your conscious.' "Nngh." Things started moving quicker. More noise. Almost like the poeple were talking so fast it was just a buzz. Then she opened her eyes. At first the light was blinding, then fuzzy tunnel vision. Finally she could see. Blair and Vendetta were hovering over her, thier expressions unreadable.

The cat sighed with relief when Mizune began responding. "How long was I unconcsious for?" Vendetta was the one to answer, "Almost ten minutes." 'Good, we avoided brain damage.' Blair was next to speak. "Why did you pass out? You looked fine...well semi-fine one moment then BAM you were out!"

"Blair honey I dun' think she should talk after that. Look Mizu-what's-your-face, I built this entire 'city', and everyone in it owes me thier lives. You given' me such a scare there that I think you need'n this here place. Most come to just visit or gamble. Shit like that. It's been a while since i've seen a case like'n yours. You can stay as long as you like." Mizune was relieved. "Thank you." "Know don't you go'n thank me just yet. You haven't even spent one night here. Just when you here leave make sure you fly. I saw how lost you were, not a city-type'n-girl."

With a nod the city creator turned to leave, "All fees will be cover'd by yours truly, need anything just press that there button on the wall and ask for 'Tony'." She then left. Finally Mizune got a good look at the room.

It was large, ten queen-sized bunkbeds could fit in the room no problem. It was dark so she was unsure of the color of the walls, but at the head of the soft bed there was a wide plazma. A refrigerater was placed in the side of the room. It's sleak metal shined even in the darkness. That was all she could see.

Blair plopped down on the bed beside her wounded 'friend'. "She really likes you, you know that?" "Pardon?" "She built this place like the way it is for a reason. She LOVES money. Loves it. She prefers gamblers and alchoholics over refugees. What i'm saying is she normally wouldn't do something like that. Not only letting you stay the night free but having anything you want on her tab! I'm jealouse."

"I'm half-way flattered. To be honest I do not give a shit weather I paid or not. I have to pay you anyways." Suddenly the magical cat's eyes shined in the darkness. Like a predetor on the hunt.

Her smile screamed at Mizune's instincts to 'run, hide, danger, danger, danger!' It was like she reilized the possible role of cat and mouse between the two. What she planned to do however, Mizune had no idea. 'I don't like that look...' "About that payment you owe me, i'll come back and collect it in a few days. I need to...well...think about somethings. What I want for example." The suspicious woman got up to leave, "I'll keep in touch with 'Tony'. Oh yeah by the way don't call her Vendetta ever. She hates the name. Everyone calls her 'Tony' here. As I was saying though, i'll keep in touch with her. See how your doing. After all I care about your health..." The last bit came out as a purr as the door behind her shut and locked. That witchy cat had a plan, a bad one. "Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver?"(Translation: What's the worst that could happen?)

That's Chapter 1! What could Blair be up to? How is Maka reacting to her "failure"? Does Eureka know what happened to her mousey friend? Will Vendetta ever stop getting called Tony? Found out in Chapter 2!

Languages used; Latin and French.

Explanations.

The voices in Mizune's head.

Mizune is actually a Japanese surname for a large group of rats/mice. Hence why there are five sisters, (even though at one point there where six). When they combine into any number of combinations and solid forms their exsistance doesn't just dissapear. They become more like a concsious. Each having a distinct personality and names. I'll refer to them from oldest to youngest in numbers.

1st Alekto | Smartest | 3113 years old | Greek

2nd Ferdinada | Perverted | 2513 years old | Italian/Roman

3rd Marie | Lovable 1813 | years old | French

4th Katyusha | Chaotic 1213 | years old | Russian

5th Mei | Smartass 613 | years old | Japanese

Along with different names and personalities they each have a native language, hence the reason a combined form mizune will slip up in the language barrier from time to time. Their mutual language would be "Chi" or ?mice language? ?squeeks?. But they picked up some Latin from their deceased sister.

It takes about 600 years for one Mizune to be born. The limit is six, and once the limit is reached no more shall be born. Though if one dies the process repeats untill the limit is full once more.

Each one born in a different culture. Or had a major part in history at one point.

The deceased Mizune was the last one born into or even saw the civilization Atlantis.

Alekto had the privledge of being a student of Plato and Sacrotes. Ferdinada was apart of the Roman empire and all of it's conquests.

Marie keeps most of her past a seceret, but the sisters know it was very traumatic.

Katyusha survived, contracted, and caused the Black Plauge.

Mei is the last to have trained by a samurai and a ninja during the fall of most of their ancient culture and practices before the modern influence.


	3. Chapter 2

Good Enough

Ch 2

Blair gently kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip, then placing a hand under her chin she lifted it up gently and positioned herself right at her ear. "St-stop." Breathing out a husky breath of hot air, she then brought her chin backed down to eye level and placed both lips on both of hers. "Mnng."

"When I play with my cat, who knows if I am not a pastime to her more than she is to me?" - Montaigne

Suddenly there was a very loud roar. Hair standing on end as the roar became louder and louder. The sound was quite unsettling. I looked in the direction of the roar and saw a white curtain of approaching rain. The sky had been turned pitch black being split into peices like cracks on a sidewalk by bright flashes of lightning. The sound of the flashes of lightning came out over the roar of the rain easily.  
It was like a sound of impending doom... but all I could do was curl up at the foot of Maka's bed and stare out of her window as the wall of rain reached the house. The beads of rain harshly hitting and sliding down the plain of glass. No one was home and it was very lonely, all I could do was lay here and try to sleep. But my thoughts were keeping me awake.  
'_Was she ok yet or did she leave already...maybe they caught her_?' It was so dark and cold in the house even with my fur. "I'm so bored! Ugh." Getting up off of the soft, warm bed I walked into the kitchen and out the door. "Hsssssss..."  
The ground was wet from the harsh rain even under the protection of the roofing. 'I don't mind water. Well actually I love water, but that's in my human form. It's so fun to take bathes, it's not fun being pelted from the sky.' I walked quite snuggly to the wall to aviod as much as possible. It wasn't working very well.  
The city looked so weird without anyone going about business as usual And to my utter dissapointment that Fish Salesmen wasn't there either. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was my boredom, but I was starting to feel really depressed. And it sucked!  
So after a quick spell I became the flying-cat-on-a-pumpkin-in-a-storm-like-an-idiot. But I wasn't going to sit there, so out I went and almost getting struck by lightning how many times I reached it. The tunnel to the city.  
_ 'Oh my god was I soaked._' Trudging my way through quickly, I jumped down as fast as I could.'_Falling... ABRUPT STOP! And I land on the ground._' Getting up I let my eyes, body, and hearing adjust to my new surroundings. The city was still as dazzling as the first time I even saw it. The eternal/nightly/hell-hole. The place had its pros, but it had alot more cons. Deadbeats, Gangs, Newbie Magic Users, Monsters, No Real Law, and ALOT of drugs and alcohol It really was a black market in all of retrospect. Not to mention the desperate people who get addicted to various things and do stupid shit in order to feed that craving.  
Walking quickly through the crowd I tried my best to blend in and act like I wasn't looking for someone. Unless you've got the level of authority Vendetta has that would be a bad idea. But it was actually turning out to be alot harder than I thought, being soaking wet and all. I stood out just a little bit.  
I thought about taking to the skies but the traffic up there was way to heavy and ridiculous. To many sweet-sixteen witches learning to fly a broomstick. '_Ugh._' Getting in line on one of the walkways I, along with various other creatures, waited for the signal that it was safe to cross without being run over by some makeshift steam-punk car.  
Finally our sign turned green and we all surged forward like a rouge wave. However when I reached the other side I realized I had no fucking idea where I was heading or I needed to go. "Dammit..." Walking into one of the various maze-like alleyways I did a quick spell and conjured up my pumkinphone.  
"Call Tony."  
The phone started ringing. It rang, and it rang, and it rang, and it rang. Finally she picked up.  
"Hello? Who the hell is this?"  
"Ven-Tony it's me. Blair."  
There was alot of noise coming from the other end, like she was at a restaurant or movie theater.  
"Oh hey Blair! How you doin' sweetheart?"  
"I'm ok, but hey I called because i'm actually 'in town' and I wanted to know where I could find you."  
"You know this isn't the safest place to be alone and lost at right? But your a big girl, with magical pumpkin canamabobin' spellawhosits right? So your fine. Unless you were dumb enough to go in an alleyway that is. I swear those things are like the'a mother fuckin' Bermuda triangle of my city. People go in and don't eva' come back out."  
I sweat-dropped extremely hard.  
"No of course not. Know where are you?"  
"I'm at Cheu'vx. I'll tell the guy at the front to be'a lookin' out for you and to let you through. Bye bye honey."  
"Yeah thanks. Bye"  
Hanging up I heard a noise. It was faint, but it sounded like the footsteps of a group...a group of drunks. "Oh shit." Suddenly about twenty 70's thug movie rejects jumped out of the shadows. Leather vests, shades, boots, the whole deal. Even a shrimpy little guy who stepped forward obviously the leader.  
"Oh shit's right. You are in our domain know cutie. And 'aint nobody gonna save you or hear you scream." They all started laughing and the shrimpy guy unzipped his zipper.  
"Oh hell no. Hell no. Listen here 'fellas. I'm going to walk away and pretend you didn't just say that. Ok?" Turning to leave they all surrounded me. "Awww, isn't she just adorable! Acting like she can take all of us on ha ha! Come here honey. I won't hurt 'ya."

Walking out of the alleyway I wiped my hands off on my jeans, it got a little bit more bloody then I had intended. 'Know where was that shavaks place..." Shrimpy stumbled out of they alley and pulled out a switchblade, "You'll pay for that!" He lunged.

After I disposed of the body, some friendly onlookers directed me to the restaurant and true to her word, a man was expecting me and led me to the back. "They are at the back miss." He walked away. 'Wait...they?' When I reached the furthest part of the place I saw Vendetta sitting down with Mizune having a conversation that was way out of my league And it pissed me off. "Ha ha! Yeah? Well then what would you say if you'n were still wearing that mask and instead of that guy a-runnin' away he asked you who you were. That plan wouldn't work then."  
"Actually that would only alter the outcome slightly. For 'who' is just an altered function of 'what', and what I am is 'a woman in a mask who is going to kill you'." 'What the hell?' Vendetta got a good laugh from that for about...4-5 minutes before FINALLY noticing me.  
"Oh Blair! How long have you been standing there hun- oh god your soaking wet! What happened?" She ran up to me taking her ragged cloak off and wrapped around my shoulders. It felt just as creepy as it looked. She didn't wear anything underneath but a black bra, but she didn't seem to mind. "Oh, I guess we really have a wet pussy in here don't we?" Everyone in the room laughed.  
My face became flustered and I looked down at the table next to me. The floor beneath was tiled black and white like a chess board. The covering of the table was scarlet red with alot of silver silver-wear adorned on top Strangely it had no chairs around it.  
I quickly came back to my senses and remembered that little comment. So picking up a silver knife I lunged it in her direction with great speed and accuracy causing several gasps. She dodged it by just leaning to the right only slightly, a devilish smirk with closed eyes adorned her face, and the knife impaled itself into one of the caterers back. "Oh my god. Sorry!" The poor man fell to the ground but everyone that had gathered around him said he was fine.  
"I swear to god Blair. You weren't in this here'n place for one minute. ONE MINUTE and you stab one of my workers with a knife!" "I'm sorry!" Mizune casually wiped her mouth with a napkin, finishing her meal I could care less about, and walked over to us making a little triangle. She walked as if she knew she pissed me off and was proud of it. Her shirt was large and white that layed low on her shoulders exposing the upper region of her breasts. There was a black tank top underneath, I think, I could only see the straps. 'She always has to expose something. Ugh.' Her black skinny jeans couldn't possibly get any tighter. "Tsk tsk tsk, you still have a temper." To my great shock Vendetta hit her in the back of the head harshly.  
"Take it outside," she gestured with her two fingers out the door I had come in, "And settle this'n before I really get pissed. Know go on." Mizune sighed and actually walked out of the building. She actually left. I turned to my friend in disbelief, my eyes bulging, "Teach me your ways wise one!"  
She hit me too. "Ow!" It hurt, like a Maka-chop...maybe? A teardrop rolled down my face but again she could care less. "You too." Taking back her cloak she gave me an extra nudge to make sure I got the message Sulking I walked out to see that Mouse-Bitch waiting for me with her arms crossed. "What?"  
"And why were you waiting for me."  
"Two reasons. I still have to thank you properly and 'repay' you. And i'm sorry for what I said in there. I just couldn't resist the temptation."  
"Yeah...sure. I don't believe that second bit but that first bit fogs my memory. Like nothing happened. What did you say again?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You haven't even told me what you want yet."  
"Oh yeah! Can we discuss this in that hotel room your staying in? It's hardly proper out in this mess."  
Mizune nodded without even thinking it over, or she did it really quickly, and turned around. Fire erupted underneath her causing my hair to raise up slightly but I managed to suppress the hiss, and she flew off towards the black pyramid that was her hotel.  
"Mousy took the cheese, know to snap the bait." Briskly walking to the hotel I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Next thing I knew I was in front of the door Vendetta had taken Mizune to knocking. Room 524.  
Mizune opened the door and let me in, a confused almost scared look spread across her face as she shut the door. Trying to ignore it I looked around. It really was a nice room!  
The walls were a pale-sand-like color to match the Egyptian theme of course. One of the walls however were glass panels that showed a beautiful view of the city. The bed was large with brown sheeting and one red pillow in the middle for contrast. Of course there was a bathroom to the left but I thought wise to avoid.  
Turning around I saw Mizune was leaning on the door, arms crossed, still starring at me. "Ok, what? What is it? Why are you starring at me?"  
"Why are you purring."  
"What?" Sure enough as soon as the words left my mouth a loud purring filled my eardrums and apparently the room. I got flushed for the second time that night and turned around muttering an apology trying to get it to stop. '_Honestly what can I say? I'm a cat. Cats purr!_' "Why are you purring?" She repeated herself, obviously suspicious. "I'm a cat. Cats purr when they get excited."  
"And why are you excited." Know walking towards me she cocked her head to one side slightly showing she was confused. But her arms were still crossed, so she was still suspicious.  
"Who wouldn't be excited being rewarded for a good deed! Unlike you i'm not a criminal so calm down." I plopped down, sprawled out, and made myself comfortable. "I guesses " She sat down at the edge of the bed. "Ok, so know, about this payment?" Rolling over with my hands under my chin I propped myself up. My breasts adding extra support. "Yeah, so it's been about a week since I saved you," my legs automatically began swinging back and forth like a teenage girl, "And do you remember what you said?"  
Mizune turned towards me, back facing the door, looking a bit more relaxed but confused. "Not clearly why?" I smiled and with one of my hands began twirling circles in the air, "Pu-pu-pumpkins I love pumpkins. Pumpkins pumpkins pu-pu-pumpkin!" She looked at me with a ''What The Fuck" face. "What was that all about."  
"I don't know. Haven't you ever seen a Disney movie were they break out into song and-" "Ok ok ok whatever. Know what did I say?!" Losing her patience the mouse witch scowled at me. "Well, you said that you were willing to repay me-"  
"I know that."  
"I wasn't finished! You said you were willing to repay me in any shape, way or form." I stated matter-of-factly.  
"What does that have to do with anything..." She was know concerned, having gotten off the bed and took a step backwards.  
"Well you said ANY SHAPE WAY OR FORM, and I know what I want." Mizune was know scared, almost catching on.  
An awkward silence stretched across the room. It was almost like a staring contest with no winner. "That is..." I motioned with a finger to come closer. She obeyed but only took about half a step. Doing the motion again she came closer still. Sighing I stood up and walked over to where the scared witch stood and motioned again. Know confused she leaned down slightly to meet me face-to-face.  
'Closing the trap' I leaned forward closing the distance and whispered into her ear, "I want you." Startled Mizune jumped backwards and grabbed hold of the wall, "What!?" Laughing I repeated my statement, "I want you."  
"Um...wow...ok, what do you mean?!"  
"Well it's a long story, but your not going anywhere anytime soon..." "Huh?" She turned racing for the door and in vain tried opening it. "Wha-? How? Why is it locked?"  
"I wasn't singing dumb ass I had cast a spell. Duh." She was still shaking the doorknob.  
"As I was saying, recently I've been bored. And when I say 'bored' I mean that the guys I sometimes hook up with are boring! Most of them are anal-preferring-assholes so I rarely climax too. And it's been taking it's toll. But know I have a little confession. I wasn't out on the town because I was worried for Maka and her friends with that explosion, it was because I was investigating. I was just looking around when BAM! In an alleyway there were these two girls making out. Hardcore! They looked like they were having fun too...fun that I haven't had in a while. So I thought I would give it a go, but with who? Who was hot enough and worth the effort? Then it hit me. You! You are! You are the only ONLY person to ever be compared with me. So knowing my-soon-to-be-target I explored some more trying to figure out a plan when I saw that explosion. I got curious and started heading over when I heard someone in an alleyway either being raped or throwing up. And who was it? It was you. Wounded and helpless, I almost felt bad for you."  
Mizune was staring at me with her mouth open like some idiot obviously not believing me. "I'm serious." Then she started laughing. Laughing at me! "Hahaha haahaha!" I got angry again. Leaning against the wall near the door again the dumb ass had one hand on her stomach and the other against the solid surface still laughing.  
Quickly walking up to her I restrained one of her arms, grabbed the other and restrained it. Before she could react I roughly bit her neck, my cat-like fangs drawing blood like vampire. "Aungh!" I pulled back and licked the blood coming from the two holes. '_She at least stopped laughing._' I pulled my head back a bit further to look at her face. Hopefully the look I was giving stated how serious I was.  
My prey then wriggled in either pain or fear, who knows and who cares, she was trying to get away. Frowning I bit her again, trying my best to avoid bloodshed this time. She stopped moving. I stopped biting.  
"Oh my god...""Oh, is it finally sinking in smart girl?! Well either you cooperate and this will go smoothly and easily, if you don't however, holes in your neck will be the last thing you need to worry about." The look on her face, oh god it was perfect. Letting go I walked over to the switch on the wall and turned off the lights. I didn't notice a difference really, good night vision. I turned around expecting to see her either trying to flee or fight, but she was still standing by the wall stunned. That caused me to feel guilty, '_I must have been to rough..._' Walking up to her I placed a hand under her chin and made her look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you...but this doesn't have to be painful " I gave her a weak smile with which she replied with a look of anger. "Ugh!" I think she just know realized how fucked she really was from the get-go. "I won't go down without a fight..." "Oooh. That just makes it even more fun for me!"

After that everything became vague and distant. Instinct took over, and I let it. And it felt good.

I woke up exhausted and confused. Opening my eyes I was blinded by pink. Bright pink. "Augh!" Falling from what was a bed I hit the floor hard. Then something, or someone in the bed began to move. Upon further examination I realized that a. I was naked b. Mizune was in the bed c. she was naked d. and I was pretty sure we had slept a while. My jaw dropped when I realized what had happened.  
She realized too and looked down at me. "What happened last night..." Getting up and sitting down on the bed I tried to think back, "I don't really remember..."  
"Nothing at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Well I do... pieces of it anyway."  
"Tell me! Did you give up, cry, beg for mercy, fight, kick-"  
"...No and yes. I gave in after a while," she became very flustered, her face going as red as her hair was pink, "After that is a blur, but we...uhm..oh god how do I say this...we went about 12-18 rounds last night before we both p-passed out..."  
I joined her, my face probably redder than hers. "Ar-are you serious." Wrapping herself under the covers she nodded. "Oh. My. God." Doing what she did I tried my best to remember, but I couldn't. But I didn't doubt that she was lying, for several reasons. 1. when I woke up we were both naked spooning 2. I'm exhausted 3. and hungry 4. and there's a taste in my mouth and on my fingers that I can't describe. '_Though if it was that many rounds it must have been great, I've never gotten past 4 before..._'  
Rolling myself so I was facing, rather than my back be to her I scooted upwards a bit and wrapped my arms around her stomach. "B-Blair." She sounded alarmed, but didn't move. I leaned up and rolled her down on her back so I was hovering over her. For some reason my eyelids were halfway closed. Exhausted or instinct? Probably a little bit of both. I couldn't see much of her but what I wanted wasn't below.  
'_Just a taste..._' I leaned in and kissed her, softly but with alot of curiosity and passion.  
You know that saying or reference of those 'sparks'. Well that's what I felt at that moment. But it wasn't exactly sparks, it was more or less like someone turned on ummm... an oven and set the fire's flame and temperature to low. It started in my stomach 'till it had spread throughout my entire body. "Mmng." I moaned, even though it caused me alot of embarrassment and the bitch beneath me would probably say something later.  
Then something I didn't expect happened, Mizune actually began kissing me back! It made the 'fire' in my body simmer even hotter. She moaned and wrapped her hands around my neck, one hand holding me closer, the other playing with my hair. God it must have been 1,000 degrees in the room by know. Taking that as an encouragement I layed down on top of her, my left hand holding her chin, my right held the side of her head. As one of her legs slipped in between mine so we could both get more comfortable and 'intimate' things got hotter, literally.  
That flame I was feeling either spread from me to her, or she was feeling one too and it spread to me, but either way they mixed. It felt like I was as close as possible, and oh, did it feel good. We broke away temporarily gasping for air. Laying my head down on the pillow I still found it hard to catch my breath. "That was why you got me, but the feeling wasn't that intense." Purring I kissed her again. I didn't care if it was to soon or whatever.  
Mizune bit my bottom lip gently and I opened my mouth and allowed her entrance. Our tongues began wrestling for dominance but neither of us won. Hunger got the better of us both. I leaned up, stopping the kiss, and got out of the bed. "I'm starving, how do you get food in this place?"  
She got out of bed too, but didn't give me long to look before she put on her underwear and bra which had been left in the floor. "It's easy. I'll show you." Walking over to the other side of the bed she picked up the receiver and started speaking french out of nowhere, "(1)Ah oui, bonjour à vous aussi... Oui, oui, je veux commander quelque chose à manger... Deux. Je voudrais deux ordres de Tilapia avec un peu d'eau... Dans l'onglet 'Tony' via, Mizune. Oui, je vais attendre que vous le confirmer... Merci."  
I looked at her, "What? Since when could you speak fluent french?"  
"I found out about 3 days ago the cook here was french, and I found that when I spoke his native tongue to him, the food got here faster with alot better quality. Sometimes with a little something extra."  
"Oh...sweet. But why can you speak french?"  
"It's a little difficult to explain, but one of my sisters was nativly french. And due to that factor we all learned how to speak it, but we still don't sound as fluent and natural as her. This form, however, is a finagle because not only can I speak french, I can speak it better accessing her brogue. Quid pro quo."  
"...ok..."  
True to her word there came a knock from the door. "(2)Le laisser dehors, je viendrai le chercher." That was that. Mizune walked over to the door and looked through that eye-hole-seeing-thingy and opened it.  
I was drooling all over myself as she rolled in the cart, shutting the door behind her. "What is that~." "That is called Tilapia, try it." The Tilapia smelled heavenly, cooked to perfection with all the right herbs and spices, but most importantly it was fish. Grabbing a plate I began eating, without any silverware. 'I was starving!'  
"You really must be famished..." We both sat on the bed and ate our meal. That french guy gave us some cake to, I didn't want any. It was Carrot Cake and that didn't sound good. Taking a sip of water I realized something, "Wait a minute, your eating Tilapia?!"  
"Yes...why would I not?"  
"I dunno, why aren't you eating cheese or something like that?"  
"Veeery original Blair. Actually i'm quiet fond of fish and all five of us are allergic to cheese."  
I stared at her, "Really?" She nodded and drank the last of her water. I started giggling. I couldn't help it! A mouse that was allergic to cheese! That was a first. I broke out into a fit of laughter, "Ahahahaahahahhaaha!" That really annoyed her. Taking the silverware from my hands and placing it on the nightstand she hit me in the back causing me to fall face-first onto the floor...for the second time.  
"Hey what the hell!?" She looked down at me and crossed her arms, "It's not funny. Cheese is a fungus. I'm allergic to that fungus, it effects my lungs. Just the mere smell of it and I begin to asphyxiate. It's fatal Blair."  
"Oh, should we put that on your tombstone? 'Death By Cheese." I started giggling again so she kicked me, "Ow! Ok ok i'll stop." Getting up and walking over to the fridge she refilled her glass of water. I turned into a cat, without my hat, and started rubbing her legs, "Will you pet me? Pleeeeeaaaaase. I'll be a good kitty I promise."  
"Why don't you just leave?" I had made her mad...I didn't even know that we could get along to begin with.  
"I'm sorry ok. That's just like a kishin being allergic to souls. Or if Snooky became allergic to tanning spray and pickles. It's unexpected and not natural."  
She laughed and I smiled "I guess you have a point." Walking back to the bed she layed down and took some more sips of water. I leaped up and layed down on her stomach, she was really warm. Taking her free hand she began stroking my back causing me to purr. "Your like a little fuzzy vibrator you know that?" That embarrassed me so I ignored it. The mouse-witch turned on the TV at the foot of the bed but after scrolling through nothing was on.  
"Hey Mizune."  
"Hm?"  
"What time is it anyways?" She quickly checked the clock on the wall I hadn't noticed before.  
"It's 12:47."  
"AM or PM."  
"AM..."  
"Oh...no wonder i'm even more exhausted then before."  
I turned back into a woman and got under the covers to sleep, I was afraid she might roll over me if I was a cat. "Goodnight, uhm well, morning I guess." "Goodnight Blair." She rolled over on her side to go to sleep as well , and I couldn't resist. I scooted up and cuddled against her in a perfect spooning position. Mizune didn't seem to mind.

For two more days things went almost exactly like that. We actually would get along fine and she would tell me the most interesting things. I could feel myself becoming smarter! Then one of us would say something that would piss the other off and a small fight would ensue. _'Haha I used a big word. Go me. Go me. Aw yeah!_' Then it would either just fade away and be forgotten or one of us would apologies We had sex a couple of more times too. With each time I could remember more and more but it never got boring. In fact it got better. Honestly she was better than all of the guys I have been with all put into one. Cloud 9 became cloud 14.  
But eventually we both overstayed our welcome and left the city giving sincere thanks to Vendetta. She didn't suspect anything. At the mouth of the tunnel we both agreed to keep what happened a secret. It would do no one any good if any one found out. And after that we left.

I arrived back at Maka and Soul's home at about 12:56 pm. It was a Saturday so I was pretty sure no one would be home and they would all be out playing basketball. But when I walked inside Kid ,Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were gathered in the living room having a heated discussion about something. I hid behind the couch and listened.  
Soul was first to speak, "I don't know...She doesn't exactly 'live here' and she is old enough to be alone...I think. Remember she has her own house." '_Were they talking about me?_' Kid replied.  
"I agree Soul, but she is quiet fond of us as well. It isn't her normal behavior to disappear for four days without even saying something to anyone. Liz and I did some research and found that cats are normally creatures of routine. Changing something could drastically alter their behavior."  
Soul responded back, "Well she isn't a normal cat is she? And doesn't she prefer to be constantly fucking shit up so she won't get bored." '_Ouch, that one hurt Scythe Boy._' "She probably just got bored and left the house and is preoccupied about something."  
Tsubaki didn't seem comforted, "She still would have at least left a note..."  
"Tsubaki it's nothing to worry about, i'm telling you."  
Maka said something next, "Will she come back?"  
"I don't know. If she found something more interesting then us, no." Shocking everyone, the young meister seemed to get really upset at that comment and stomped upstairs, locking herself in her room. Everyone followed, and so did I Black Star started beating on the door, "Come on Maka! I'll drag this cat back here if you want!" Everyone hit him. "Ow!" Soul tapped the door lightly, then screamed at it causing me to jump. "LOOK MAKA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE KNOW. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU 'HATED BLAIR' AND WISHED SHE 'WOULD GO AWAY'. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" There was only a soft reply, "Go away!" "Maka..."  
I was confused but decided to see why Maka had locked herself in her room. Last time she did that she was depressed and confused about that whole kishin Asura thing.  
I walked back outside and jumped up on a few trashcans 'till I was on the neighboring roof. Then I jumped onto Maka's roof. I looked over and saw the edging underneath her window, and thank god, her window was open. I hopped down and looked inside.  
Maka was curled up in a ball on her bed with all of the lights off. I didn't know why though... "Maka...?" She sprang up and looked around, "Blair?" "The window." She ran towards me and upon picking me up began to squeeze the life out of me with a hug. "Ma-ma-I-ca-bre-slth-breath!" Letting go I landed on her bed sprawled on my back gasping for air. "I'm so sorry! Were did you go!?"  
Finally catching my breath I looked at her, she had been crying. With a puff of smoke I turned into my human form, with clothes 'Maka didn't like it when I didn't wear clothes' and gave her a hug. She looked like she needed it.  
Crying into my shoulder my human friend hugged me back and began mumbling words I couldn't understand. "Maka sweetheart " I backed up so I could see her, "I can't understand you." Laughing I wiped the tears off of her face. It didn't look right, she was so strong normally.  
We both sat down on the bed and I rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to speak clearly. The pounding on the door still hadn't stopped. "What's wrong?"  
"You left, and...I thought you would never come back..."  
"Really? No offense but your the one who usually gets mad at me the most. Why would you want me back? I mean i'm happy and flattered you feel that way but I don't understand why."

Ok, that knocking was getting on my ever lasting nerve. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I heard a mumbled reply, "Blair?! Was that you?" She finally answered,  
"I don't hate you, it's just annoying when you do that flirting thing to Soul," she wiped her eyes and both of us laughed, "But even with that...I can't help but think of you sorta like a second mom..." My heart shattered into billions of tiny pieces.  
"I mean, I know I have my Mom, and she sends me letters and all...but she isn't really in my life anymore. Then you came along. At first you were really annoying and I wanted Soul to eat the rest of your souls but those moments when you weren't doing that stuff you were really nice, understanding, and all-in-all like a mom. And I grew to think of you that way. It filled that little void in my life my mother left. And when I thought you were leaving, it was like loosing my mom all over again."  
I practicly grabbed/choked Maka into a hug, I was crying a little bit but I didn't want her to see. "I am so sorry...I promise i'll tell you next time if I ever leave again. And if I do leave I will always come back. Ok?" Hugging me back and then letting go she stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve, "I guess i have to open the door."  
"Nah, leave it to me." She was confused but let me do it anyways.  
I opened the door quickly and screamed, "DON'T LOOK! WE ARE BOTH NAKED AND READING." They all turned and ran down the stair as fast as possible. It made me laugh a little. "See? I told you." Oh god did she look pissed and annoyed. Gritting her teeth she walked out, "Glad to have you back Blair .." As she began heading downstairs I heard her begin screaming, "NEITHER OF US ARE OR WERE NAKED! NOTHING HAPPENED! I SWEAR TO GOD SOUL IF YOUR NOSE IS-" There was a loud thud. "His nose must have been bleeding." I smiled and started walking downstairs.  
"Hey guys!" Everyone looked at me with a red face. The coffee table was smashed and Soul was lying in it's remaining pieces motionless. It got really awkward until Patty said something.  
"The cat lady is back! Where did she go?" Liz took the hint "Interesting question Patty, where DID you go Blair?" I acted as calm and normal as could be, "It was raining really bad here, and I got bored AND lonely so I left to find some place warmer and not as dead as this city was. I didn't go anywhere in particular." Tsubaki ran up and gave me a hug. Patty joined, then Maka, Black Star,Kid,Soul, and Liz. I felt so loved, and claustrophobic But it was a little funny that I towered over all of them, except Tsubaki and Liz. They were pretty tall. "Ok guys, it's getting hard to breath like this." They all let go, Maka being the last.  
Smiling I tried to lighten the mood, "Let's go outside or something, have some fun!" "Yeah! Yahoo!" Everyone agreed and we walked outside. I turned into my cat form, with my hat, and took a ride on Maka's head. My hat was blocking the sunlight for both me and my 'pony'.

We eventually reached the basketball court. It was a beautiful day, the sky was bright blue without a single cloud. The few trees around the court were as green as ever, must have been from the rain. The graphiti spelled something that we still didn't know what it spelled. The walls were however a pale-yellow color. The asphalt was faded black/grey and everyone decided not to change clothes. Elizabeth/Liz was the first to run onto court with a basketball. She temporarily regained her Brooklyn accent that had faded while being over here, "Know I'm gonna' show you punks how to play it right!" Patty joined her sister immediately hunching down, laughing hysterically It was one of their old intimidation tricks.  
Liz had dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and semi-tanned skin. She had smaller breasts than her little sister, 'which annoyed her to no end'. Patty is 'physically' older than Kid, Black Star, Soul and Maka, though she is the youngest. She had chin-length, bright yellow/blonde hair with bangs, light blue eyes, and bigger boobs than her sister even though she is older and taller. Both of the Thompson sisters wore cowgirl outfits: A tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. However, unlike Patty, Liz wore long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. Also there is a subtle difference in their hats. Patty's hat has rounded rims, whilst Liz's hat has rims that slant forward.  
Everyone laughed and ran on the court, Kid quickly stealing the ball and tossing it to Soul. Apparently they already knew what teams they would be in. One team was Kid,Soul, and Black Star. The other consisted of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Classicle boy v.s. girl scenario.  
Me and Maka however sat on one of the benches, though she never pulled out a book. I think she was actually trying to figure out the game by watching it. I jumped down by her feet. "Blair? You going to go play?"  
"Nah, that's not my type of game. Or idea of fun. But how come you aren't playing?"  
"I don't know how...and no one has even tried explaining to me."  
"I can if you want me to."  
"You know how to play?!"  
"Yeah I used to be a cheerleader at one point."  
"Alright then..."  
"You do know the basics right?"  
"I think so, you get the ball in the hoop as many times as possible right?"  
"Pretty much. I remember the coach's explanation to me," I tried my best to get a deep voice to impersonate a man, "'When moving the basketball around the court, the players must travel around using a technique called Dribbling. To dribble, the player must not take more than a step and a half without the ball coming into contact with the court's ground and back to the players' hand again in a bouncing motion. If more than 1 and a half steps are taken this is a Travelling violation. Once the player has stopped dribbling they may not move again until the ball comes to them from another player. Each shot taken can be done either inside or outside the shooting Area. Outside the shooting area a successful shot is worth 3 points and inside the area is worth 2 points. However inside the shooting area, there is an area named The key in which players may not remain for More than 3 seconds to prevent goal hanging. Additional single points can be scored from the free throw line in a penalty'."  
"Whats the 'shooting areas'?"  
"You see that giant rectangle around the court?"  
"Mm hmm."  
"You have to stay inside those lines, or your out of bounds. The two smaller ones inside are the shooting areas were points are determined. You shoot outside of it, 3 points, inside 2 points, or you can dunk which is still 2 points but looks cooler."  
"What's a dunk?"  
"Were you take the ball and put it directly into the hoop, without shooting. You just jump up and shove it in the hoop."  
"...I think i'm beginning to understand..."  
After explaining the complicated rules to Maka, she stood up ready to play. This was going to be history. "Hey guys can I play?" Everyone stopped and looked at her, like a cow fell from the sky. Black Star however was happy that she wanted to join, "Really!? Ok then. We will do a free-for-all, first one to get 10 points wins." Maka looked at me nervously but I smiled, "Same rules apply!"  
Maka grinned for the first time, actually ready. Black Star screamed that he would hold the ball first. He stood in the center, Liz behind him, Patty to Liz's left. Tsubaki was to the right, beside the blue-haired-boy. Soul was in front of him, Kid was to the left of Soul, but Maka however stood behind Liz. Nothing moved and they all looked at me. "Oh! Am I supposed to say go? Umm...well, GO!"  
Black Star quickly turned around and twisted around Liz. She tried to steal the ball but he bounced it up higher than where she could reach, and grabbed it after it hit the ground. Patty ran straight into him, knocking him over, and took the ball running in the opposite direction. "Hey! Foul! I call a foul!" "STREET RULES MAN!" Tsubaki tried to avenge her fallen' meister but Patty pushed the ball under/between her legs and jumped over her. It was impressive. She however didn't stick the landing and fell to her left.  
Kid picked up the ball as it reached the 'shooting line' and took a shot. Soul jumped up and blocked it. The ball bounced backwards from the recoil and Maka grabbed it. She stood still, dribbling, as everyone slowly came closer towards her. 'Come on Maka, I've seen you in action before, and you can throw a book like a pro. You can do it!' Soul taunted her, "It's ok guy's, Maka's got the ball." Black Star snickered and they high-fived each other.  
Suddenly we all heard it, "Go Maka! Can she do it, yes she can. If she can't no one can! Papa's rooting for you baby!" It was Spirit. Maka's father. His shoulder length red hair was know put into a pigtail and he wore a cheerleaders outfit. He even had two white pom-poms. "Oh my god..."  
He was cheering for his daughter, but he was on the court line, and Maka saw that too. She threw the ball at him. Hard. As he flew backwards from the impact crying something about his daughter hating him, the ball sailed right for one of the hoops. Though it was to for to the right and would overshoot.  
Maka ran towards the hoop however determined to make it. She wasn't going to... But out of no where the determined girl jumped up to an incredible height and managed to catch the ball mid-air, then slammed it into the basket with a loud swooshing noise. Maka Albarn, the worst at basketball, just preformed a one-player-only-alley-oop.  
Everyone stood rooted to the ground as the girl just dangled, still holding on to the rims, even though the ball was rolling away. Finally letting go she landed on the ground and turned around, the biggest smile on her face. Then all her friends cheered. Running to her and picking her up, they proceeded to toss her up and down in the air chanting her name. "Maka! Maka! Maka!" Even Black Star.

We were walking home as the sun was setting, everyone was still talking about her amazing en devour They had eventually continued playing, even though Spirit just sat on the bench cheering for her quietly with broken teeth. The score went:  
Black Star: 6  
Kid: 8 (He stopped playing after he reached the score.)  
Soul: 4  
Tsubaki: 2  
Patty 4  
Liz: 1  
Maka: 6  
Even though she didn't win, we were all very proud of her. "Next time I want Maka on my team!"  
"No way Black Star! She's MY meister, so she's on MY team!"  
"What!? No she's gonna be on the team with the GREAT BLACK STAR!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
I intervened as I jumped up onto Maka's shoulder, "Actually, she's still a bookworm. So I don't think she will be playing again anytime soon." Before the words even left my mouth she had pulled out a book and started reading it, oblivious to our conversation. "Then I guess she won't be reading then! Patty, execute plan: I'M AWSOME AND BOOKS ARE LAME."  
Apparently Black Star and Patty had another ''prank'' planned and this time our little meister was the victum. Patty ran infront of Kid and her older sister grabbing the book from her hand and sprinted ahead laughing, Black Star right behind her.  
"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"  
"PATTY TOSS IT OVER!"

**There. Our little cute/happy ending before things start to turn for the worse. (Cue dramatic music) *DUH DUH DUUUUUUHN* What's going to happen in chapter 3 that could be so bad? Hints were given above.**

**Languages: French. Translation:**

**(1) Ah yes, good evening to you too...yes I would like to order something to eat...Two. I'd like two orders of Tilapia with some water please...Tab goes to 'Tony' via Mizune. Yes, i'll wait for you to confirm...thank you.**

**(2)Leave it outside, i'll come out and get it.**

**author's note:**  
**The first chapter was told in a sort of omnipresent, all-knowing, non-existent narrator just so you could get a feel of the setting and characters. It was never meant to stay that way throughout the entire story. From know on it will be 1st person, (which is a pain in the ass to write until you get used to it.) **  
**And those times I used weren't just random. That was the time I was writing it in one of the 1-3 days it took me. Though both in reality were AM but I had to change one to PM to fit the story line. I just woke up in the middle of the night and wrote on this until about, 2 AM, which was when my laptop died.**  
**I had alot of fun writing this though. I actually would get very upset if I was forced off of this and had to put this story on hold. Sleep, Food, Showers. Who needs 'em? I'm just kidding. Except for the food part. I'm so nocturnal I rarely eat...**

**And explaining that game basketball was a pain in my ass. I had to use wiki so many time it wasn't even funny. **  
**INTERESTING FACT**  
**As I'm writing this i'm not even done with the chapter yet. I find the beginnings to always be the hardest so I start in the middle, finish, and then write the beginning. So yeah...it's 10:34, let's see how long it takes. **  
**LATER**  
**11:06. Yay. I'll reread this, edit, and upload it after I sleep...**


End file.
